Blue eyed Snow white
by Twilight-A-14
Summary: Long time ago, in a kingdom far away. There was a princess, her name was Snow white. She was imprissoned when she was only twelve years old. After her breakfree she had to fight for her life, her freedom, her knigdom and her people. Will it all end well? Please read and review. Story based in the movie 'Snow white and the Huntsman'.
1. The very beginning

**Me: Mina! This is the first part of 'Blue eyed Snow white'.**

**Aoi: You choose me for Snow white?**

**Me: Yes, why not?**

**Kariya: Because she's nothing like Snow white.**

**Shuu: *hits kariya* Shut up Kariya!**

**Me: Ok, lets start! *sweat drops* ehm... Who wants to do the disclamer?**

**Akane: I will. Sayuri doesn't own Inazuma eleven go or the movie snow white and the huntsman.**

**Me: Just the story!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**- Normal P.O.V. -**

Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom called Eriduta, there was a prince who fell in love with a princess and married her. Thogether they ruled the country in a peacefull way, the years passed by and they still had no heir who couls take over the throne. After many years it was told that the queen was waiting a girl.

In deep winter, the queen was admiring the falling snow, when she saw a rose blooming in defiance of the cold. Reaching for it, she pricked her finger and three drops of blood fell. And because the red seemed so alive against the white, she thought, if only I had a child as white as snow, lips as red as blood, hair as black as a raven's wings and all of the strength of that rose. She looked up at the sky hundreds of stars were shining over a hundred miles away, the full moon seemed to smile at her.

Seven full moons later the little princess was born, but she wasn't exactly what her mother imagined her to be. She had a snow white skin and blood red lips, but her hair was saphire blue and so were her eyes. The princess of Eriduta, the daughter of king Kazemaru Ichirouta and Queen Kazemaru Haruna, was called after her mothers wish. They gave her the name "Kazemaru Aoi Snow white".

At the age of seven Aoi's mom died.  
'Aoi.' She whispered.  
'Please don't die mother.' Aoi begged, the queen did nothing but smile.  
'You possess rare beauty, my love. Here.' She touched Aoi's chest, indicating her heart. 'Never lose it. It will serve you well when you become queen.' The queen smiled once more and one tear rolled down her cheek. Her face froze for a second the corners of her mouth slowly dropped. Her last breath escaped from her caramel pink lips and her sky blue eyes closed, the queen was dead. Aoi cried one thousand tears for her mother and she sent a hundred prayers to the lord asking him to take good care for her mother, to tell her that she loved her and missed her.

-00-

In five years Princes Aoi grew up into a beautiful lady. And king Kazemaru got over his depression of his dead wife, and got married to a women called Raimon Natsumi, from the Raimon kingdom. When people first saw her they said she was as beautiful as the raising sun. She had long auburn coloured hair, her eyes were black as the night. Her voice was enchanting and her smile made you dazle. As I already siad, when people first saw her they said she was beautiful, perfect. But she wasn't perfect at all, she carried a dark secret with her.

The day of the wedding was comming and Aoi and Natsumi were getting along very well. They played together in the garden, they braided each others hair, they were best friends.  
'I'm happy that my father found someone to heal his pain.' She said to Natsumi.  
'Thank you all must be difficult for you, I too lost my mother when I was a young girl. I can never take your mother's place, ever. But I feel that you and I are bound. I feel it there, your heart.' She said and smiled at her.  
'Princess, the king, queen and prince of Edenkami are here.' Said Anaya, Aoi's maid. She smiled bright, Shuu was here.  
'It's alright you can go.' Natsumi said.

Aoi went to the palace hall. She picked up her white dress and ran. She ran of the stairs and saw the royal family of Edenkami. The king, the queen and the prince. Her best friend turned around and smiled at her. He had a tanned skin, dark blue eyes and dark blue hair. Two bangs were hangin on the sides of his friendly face, the points were coloured red and white. 'Shuu.' Aoi said. 'It's been a while Aoi.' He said with his mysterious voice. The two of them went to the garden and played together all day long underneath the big old apple tree. Shuu picked one apple from the tree and took a little bite of it, Aoi appeared behind him and she poked him, she scared Shuu and he dropped the apple. Aoi climbed into the tree and Shuu followed her. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it a little. 'You're my best friend Shuu.' She said. 'And you are mine Aoi.' He said and smiled.

That next day was the wedding, Natsumi was bussy all day long. Her maids were preparing her for the wedding. Her wedding dress was made of white and gold silk, the corset was tight and the shoulders had a sort of golden cocoon on then. (snow white and the huntsman: Ravenna's wedding dress.) Her hair was all tied up with braids and a heavy looking golden crown on her head, it had black and white gems in it. They kissed and that night, princess Aoi would lose her father.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Me: That was the first part, hope you guy's liked it.**

**Aoi: I lose my mom AND dad.**

**Tenma: YOUR DAD IS KAZEMARU ICHIROUTA FROM INAZUMA JAPAN?!**

**Aoi: No silly just in the story. And Natsumi san has auburn eyes.**

**Me: I know, I know. But I thought that black eyes suited the character of a stepmother.**

**Akane: I think it's a sad story.**

**Shindou: Don't worry Akane-chan. I'm sure it will turn out right.**

**Me: Hmmmm... Who knows. *smiles mischivous* Anyway next chapter will be there soon. Please review!**


	2. The kings death

**Me: Ohayo minna-san! Here's the second chapter of 'Blue eyed Snow white'. I promise it will be longer than the last one.**

**Midori: A hundred words longer?**

**Me: Something like that.**

**Nishiki: When will we appear?**

**Midori: You mean: When will YOU appear!**

**Nishiki: Ehh.. *sweatdrops***

**Me: Don't worry about it, in fact i'm thinking about you as one of the seven dwarfs.**

**Nishiki: A... a dwarf? HOW DO YOU MEAN A DWARF!**

**Me: Because you're short. *raises eyebrows***

**Midori: Since they're too busy squabbling. Sayuri doesn't own inazuma eleven go or the movie snow white and the huntsman.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**- Natsumi P.O.V. -**

I slowly took off my weddingdress, very carfully trying not to break the bird bone-cocoons on the shoulders. I untied the small braids in my hair, allowing it to fall down my back. Long wavy auburn colloured hair, the hair of a queen, hair minstrels used to sing about. A simple white dress with wide sleeves next to me, I put it on and the white fabric was soft against my skin. I took a deep breath.  
'Kill the king.' I thought and I looked in the mirror. My reflection showed me that I was grinning. I was thinking about a knife, a long sharp blade, deep in the chest of the king.  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**- Normal P.O.V. -**

The queen entered the room, the king took a few steps an stood in front of her, his arms wrapped around her waist. He stroke with his hand over her arm, leaving a track of goosebumps. The king grinned, and kissed his bride. He escorted her to the bed, she laid down on the bed the king on top of her. He kissed her neck and muttered:  
' You'll be the ruin of me.'  
'Indeed, my lord.' The queen replied, obviously not touched by the kings kisses.  
'I was ruined by a king like you once. I replaced his queen, an old woman. And in time, I too would have been replaced.' Her normally so enchanting voice became harsh and was full with discust, the tone she spoke with was threatening, sweet and seductive. Like hot chocolat mixed with blood.  
'Men use women, they ruin us and when they are finished with us they throw us to their dogs like scraps.' King kazemaru chocked, he didn't know what was happening.  
'When a woman stays young and beautiful, the world is hers.' Natsumi rolled the king over and sat on top of him, she was holding a knife with two hands above her head.  
'First I will take your life, and then your throne.' She said and she drove the knife deep into the chest of the king. He gasped for air and blood spat out of his mouth, his eyes were empty. The king of Eriduta was dead.

Natsumi was standing in front of the gate.  
'Open the gate!' She ordered and the massive wooden doors opened, her brother and the black army standing on the other side.  
'Welcom brother.' She said to the black haired man.  
'My queen.' He said and grinned.  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**- Aoi P.O.V. -**

I was playing with my father and my mother, my mom's blue hair was dancing in the wind. She was singing to me, a dazling song that only she was able to sing. I tried to sing with her but I couldn't, she took my hands in hers.  
'To sing this song you have to do it with the power of your heart.' She said.  
'How?' I asked, I didn't know what she ment.  
'You feel the beating of your heart?' She asked. 'Your heartbeating is different from all the others, it's stronger.'  
'Is my heart going to help me sing?' I already saw my heart next to me singing the sing my mother always sang for me.  
'Just try it, let your heart into the song and you'll be able to sing it.' She said. I tried but I failed, the tune that came out of my throat sounded like screaming. Screaming? Even when I stopted singing the screaming went on.

I woke up out of my dream and found out that the screaming came from the people outside. I looked out of the window and saw an army, not the soldiers of kingdom. They had silverwhite armor that gloomed in the rising sun. This army was black from head to toe, but no iron or steel armor, they were made of stone, onyx to be exactly. I ran to my fathers room. But when I entered the room I lost the ability of breathing. I saw my father lying on the bed, his chest covered with blood and a black blade was torn through his body, through his heart. I ran as hard as I could, I had to find Shuu, we had to leave the castle immediately. I almost reached Shuu's room but I ran into Natsumi. As soon as the queen saw me her eyes widened. I turned around to escape and Natsumi screamed to a guard to catch me.  
'DON'T LET HER ESCAPE!' She screamed. I managed to escape from the castle and almost ran through the gate, I saw Shuu and his parents a few metres from me. Shuu called my name.  
'BEHIND YOU!' He screamed. I turned my head to see what he ment and two stone arms grabbed me and lifted me from the ground.  
'CLOSE THE GATE!' A black haired man said. The gates closed and I lost Shuu out of sight.  
'SHUU!' I screamed and I cried. 'SHUU!'  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**- Shuu P.O.V. -**

'AOI!' Shuu screamed. His father lifted him onto his horse and they escaped. Shuu could hear her screaming his name. It broke his heart.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**- Natsumi P.O.V. -**

Everythin went as planned, the king was dead, my army and brother had arived, the princess locked up in the northern tower now there was only one thing left to do. The land had to die.

And that happened, faster than everyone could ever imagine. The flowers, the bushes and the trees died. The once so evergreen forest turned into a swamp, only the dark part of the forest didn't. Her powers ended there. And there was another thing that didn't die, and that was Queen Haruna's apple tree. How hard Natsumi tried to poison the earth underneath the tree, it didn't work. On that place many years ago Haruna and Ichirouta shared their first kiss, on that place he asked her to marry him. She remembered that day very well, it was spring, the cherry blossom trees were in bloom spreading their sweet sent. They kissed and Kazemaru took one of her hands in his, he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring. After they were married the queen planted three enchanted seeds on that special spot, three apple seeds. She prayed to god and asked him to protect te seeds and let them grow into a strong apple tree.  
Her prayers were answered, the tree grow, and there were fresh apples on it every spring, the season she was named after.

It bothered me that I couldn't do antything against that stupid apple tree. One day I went to the garden and picked an apple from the tree. I could feel the old queens strong heartbeat in the apple.  
'You can't have my heart!' Haruna's voice echod in my head. I dropped the apple and it shrinked to a little rimpled black apple. The heartbeat pounded from the inner of the tree.  
'My Queen.' Said a man's voice. I turned around and saw my brothers copartner. He had a tanned skin and brown spikey hair, his eyes were the same colour. Endou Mamoru. One of the little man who didn't fell for my beauty, he saw the inner me, the black shadow in my heart. He left me no choice, I casted a mind controll spell on him, and since then he was one of my many "slaves".  
'Your highness, Your soldiers brought Your mirror.' He said and he bowed deep.  
'Tell them to bring it to the southern tower.' I commanded.  
'Yes, Your highness.' He said and bowed one more time. He turned around and left.  
'Such a waist.' I thought. 'He had such a strong heart.'

I went to the southern tower, two guards opened the door for me and two other guards and my brother walked in. The two guards were holding the mirror, nothing more but a golden plate to the unknown eye. She was the only one who had the ability to call the spirit of te mirror. They hung it up in a niche, four candles two on eather side of the mirror.  
'Leave!' I ordered to the two knights and they left. I turned back to the mirror.  
'Mirror Mirror, On the wall.' She spoke the words and something pulled the middle of the golden mirror out of form, like you pull a tissue from a little box. A little golden stream crawled over the floor, it turned into a tall, golden, faceless man.  
'Who is fairest, Of them all?' I ended the spell and waited for my answer.  
' It is you, my queen. Yet another kingdom falls to your glory. Is there no end to your power and beauty?' The matelic voice said. I smiled and the man melted and streamed back into the mirror.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Me: The end of part two, hope you guys liked it.**

**Shuu: I fleed?!**

**Me: Yes you did!**

**Tsurugi: *laughs* sissy-pants!**

**Shuu: What did you just said?**

**Aoi: Here we go again. *sweatdrops***

**Me: Hope you guys enjoyed, next part will be there soon.**

**Aoi: Please review!**


	3. Prison company

**Me: Hi mina-san here's the third part of 'Blue eyes Snow white'.**

**Beta: One every day?**

**Me: Why not? I don't have much homework and next week I have vacation.**

**Gamma: You're crazy!**

**Me: I'm not! I just like writing, and making your own story is so much fun!**

**Fei: Somthing like soccer you mean?**

**Me: Yeah... (soccer freak!) Sort of.**

**Fei: Writing for you is soccer fo me, I love doing it and making your own hissatsu techniques is amazing and...**

**Beta: *rudely interupts* CUT THE SOCCER CRAP ALREADY! *sigh* Sayuri doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO or the movie 'Snow white and the huntsman'!**

**Me: Arigatou Beta-chan.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**- Aoi P.O.V. -**

I woke up from the freezing coldness in my room, I shivered, the thin blankets didn't help alot against the winter temperatures. I walked to the small fireplace and tried to re-light the fire I managed to light last night. My fingers felt numb and I could barely feel the pieces of flint in my hands, the two little rocks only made small sparks, but it was enough to make the straw catch a little fire. I blew carefully, I didn't want to blew out the little warmth I could create in this cold cell, and put a few little twigs on the small flame. I managed to make a little fire and warmed my numb fingers. My light blue skin turned pink of the warmth.  
The sound of footsteps caught my attention. Were they bringin another prisoner? Every two weeks they imprisoned a girl in the cell across the small hall. They always brought a girl, a girl of my age, a sixteen year old beauty. Every time I had someone to talk to, but everytime when the queens brother came to get the girl she didn't return. Did they kill her? What did they do to the girl?  
No company this time, a guard came to bring me my "meal". The big lump guard shove a little bread and a can with water through the cell bars. I kneeled before my bed folded my hands and said my prayers. I thanked God for te light, a new day, for the bread, for the water, and I asked Him for hope. I crossed my armes over my chest holding two little wooden dolls in my hands.  
I stood up to pick the bread and the can with from the ground. I took the blanket from the bed and coverd myself into it, wrapped up and all I sat down next to the little fire trying to make my stay here a little comfortable.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**- Iluna P.O.V. -**

'NO PLEASE! PLEASE LET ME GO!' I screamed as two black soldiers dragged me up the stairs, the tears were rolling down my cheeks. They didn't react on my beggings and tears, I was doomed. I didn't want to loose my youth to the queen of Eriduta. My mother told me that I had to go to Edenkami, that I would be safe there. But on my way the queens soldiers caught me and lots of other girls. The story's about the queen of Eriduta, beautyfull as the rising sun, lived from the youth of others. The land she ruled died of her poison. I was doomed, and scared, not that I would ever admit it. One big lump guard opened a cell door and throw me inside and smashed the door behind me, I heard how tey locked me up and left.  
'Hello? Is someone there?' I heard a soft womans voice. I wasn't alone. I turned around and looked through the bars. I saw a girl of my age, her face and hand covered with dirt, but underneath the filth I saw a very pale skin, she had blood red cracked lips and long saphire blue hair and saphire blue eyes. She smiled at me and I saw a row of pearly white teeth.  
'What's your name?' She asked.  
'I'm Medore Iluna?' I said. 'What's yours?'  
'Aoi Snow white.' She said and I almost chocked in my own spit.  
'Are you allright?' She asked quickly. I looked at her and saw concern in her eyes.  
'Did you just said 'Aoi Snow white'? The kings daughter?' I asked with widened eyes.  
'Yes why?' She said and she looked kinda confused.  
'The night the king died, we were told that everyone in the castle was slain.' I said.  
'What happened to you?' She asked.  
'All the girls in our village were taken. I was trying to reach the castle in Edenkami when I was caught.' I said. 'But that didn't work out as you can see.' I said and sighed.  
'Edenkami?' Aoi said. 'Do you know I shuu is alive?' She asked her eyes were full hope, and it hurt to tell her the truth.  
'I don't know princess.' I said. 'I really don't know.'

I found out that she was locked up in this tower from when she was twelve, she told me about her mother. Ofcourse I knew queen Haruna, but she told things I never knew about the blue haired queen. She told me about her voice as she sang for her, about her apple tree in the palace garden, she told me every little detail about her.  
'I miss queen Haruna too.' I said.  
'Thank you.' She said.  
'You're welcome.' I relplied.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**- Natsumi P.O.V. -**

I was standing before my mirror, examining the wrinkles appearing on my face. I looked at my hands, hands of an old lady, nothing more but skin and bone. You could even see the blue veins. I sighed, I was exhausted.  
'Magic comes at a lofty price.' Said Ruhan, my brother, my only trust.  
'And the expense grows.' I said, my voice was nothing more but a whispering tone.  
'You look...' He started.  
'Old!' I spat the word to him, the tears were burning behind my eyes.  
'Tired.' He said. I sighed.  
'My power... fades.' I said. Ruhan took a few steps to me and laid his hands on my shoulders.  
'Shh.' He gave me a little squeze. 'I think I have something for what ails you.' He said and my smile returned.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**- Aoi P.O.V. -**

I saw the goosebumps appearing on Iluna's arms.  
'Want something to make fire with?' I asked her.  
'You have flint and steel?' She asked with widened eyes.  
'Only two little pieces of flint.' I admitted. 'Do you have wigs and straw over there?'  
'I only see straw.' She said. I picked a few twigs and the little pieces of flintstone. She reached for them through the iron bars, I gave her the rocks and the twigs.  
'Do you know how to light a fire?' I asked, suddenly worried she could set herself on fire.  
'Don't worry princess, I've done it before.' She said and she smiled at me. I watched how she lighted the fire and warmed her numb hands. She enjoyed the warmth the little flame gave, but her smile faded when she heard footsteps comming. She extinguished the fire and threw the flintstones back at me.  
Two soldiers opened her celldoor end roughly pulled her out of it. Before they dragged her away I could see the fear in her eyes.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**- Natsumi P.O.V. -**

I heard the guards leave, leaving a young fine woman. I turned around and saw a scared looking girl observing the room. As soon I focussed my attention on her her gaze moved to me. With four steps I reduced the distance between me and the girl. My hand went slowly to her throat, I could only think about her youth getting reborn into me. She sobbed and she grabbed my wrist trying to stop what I was doing, there was no stopping after the beginning.  
I lifted her off the ground as if she weighed nothing. I opened my mouth, she did the same, and the little golden sparks of youth left her soul. I took it all, I only focussed on the sparks, barely noticing her hair getting gray her smooth skin getting wrinkles and blue veins appearing underneath. As soon as I knew I had all of her youth I released her from my grib, she fell to the ground. I moaned a little, I felt how my skin tightened, the warm feeling of youth streaming through my veins. I couldn't get enough of it. I opened my eyes and smiled.  
'Take her away!' I ordered and the two guards came back and dragged, the now useless girl, out of the room.  
'How do you feel sister?' Ruhan asked, stepping out of the shadows.  
I looked at him from the corner of my eye and grinned.  
'Young!' I said and laughed.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Me: End of chapter three hope you guys liked it!**

**Gamma: Still don't know why you spend the entire day behind the computer for this.**

**Me: Just wait, I'm sure you'll like it when the story continious.**

**Fei: Who are going to appear in the story?**

**Beta: I heard Nishiki would be one of the seven dwarves.**

**Me: Well I was thinking about Tsurugi as the huntsman and Tenma, Shinsuke, Nishiki, Kariya, Hikaru, Kirino and Shindou as the seven dwarves.**

**Fei: But one of them is blind and one other dies!**

**Me: Mhm... I know! Please review!**


	4. Snow white's escape

**Me: Ohayo Minna! Here's the fourth chapter of 'Blue eyed Snow white'!**

**Kirino: A dwarf huh?**

**Me: Mhm!**

**Aoi: Do they have a small house like the disney movie?**

**Me: No! And you are not as innocent as the disney Snow white!**

**Aoi: *sweat drops***

**Tenma: How do you mean Akemi-Senpai?**

**Me: *smiles*Just shut up and listen! Who wants to do the disclamer?**

**Kirino: I will. Sayuri Doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO or the movie 'Snow white and the Huntsman'.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**- Aoi P.O.V. -**

I heard the guards comming back, the scraping sound of boots. They were dragging someone who was unconscious. They opened the celldoor across of mine and they threw an old woman into the cell, I heard her head hitting the floor. The guards closed the door and left. I heard a soft moan and sobbing sounds. I crawled to the door.  
'You're allright?' I asked. The woman turned around and I gasped for air. The old woman was Iluna.  
'Iluna? What happened? What did she do to you? Why are you looking so old?' A waterfall of questions came out of my mouth. Before she could answer one I allready asked the next one.  
'Is that you Iluna?' I whispered.  
'It's me princess!' She said. 'The queen stole my youth.'  
'How?' I asked.  
'I don't know! I really don't know!' She said.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**- Natsumi P.O.V. -**

'Mirror, mirror on the wall.' I chanted. And the mirror melted again and formed a little golden stream, a man coverred in a golden claok stood in front of me.  
'Who is fairest of them all?' I asked the mirror man.  
'My queen, on this day, one has come of age, fairer even than you. She is the reason your power wain.' The golden cloak said.  
'Who is it?' I asked.  
'Snow White.' Said the man.  
'Snow White? She is my undoing?' I felt my fury boiling inside. 'I should have killed her when she was a child.'  
'Be warned, her innocence and purity is all that can destroy you.' The man said. 'But she is also your salvation, queen. Take her heart in your hand and you shall never again need to consume youth. You shall never again weaken or age.'

My eyes widened of disbelieve.  
'Immortality.' I whispered. 'Immortality, for ever.' I smiled of the idea. I turned my face and shouted.  
'Ruhan!' My brother stepped out of the shadows.  
'My queen?' He said.  
'Bring me the kings daughter!' I ordered and he left. I smiled even more and laughed. I would never weaken again. Never getting old again.  
'Immortal for ever.' I muttered. 'Immortal for ever!'

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**- Aoi P.O.V. -**

Iluna crawled to a corner of her cell and refused to talk. I sighed. She wouldn't talk to me anymore. The sound of a whisteling bird caught my attention, I turned my head and saw a majestuous bird with golden feather sitting in the window opening. I went to the window and reached out to the bird, I stroke the soft feathers. It was a Kin'iro no (japanese for golden!). These birds pronounced freedom, they were seen on the places where peace was about to come.  
The bird flew away and I saw a long nail wedged into the stone. I heard footsteps comming, I pulled with all my might. I pulled the nail out of the stone and quickly lied on my bed, pretending to be sleeping. I congested the nail underneath my pillow as Ruhan entered my cell.

'Did I wake you?' He asked. I shook my head, Ruhan sat next to me on the bed. 'You're always awake when I watch you.'  
'You've never come in before.' I mentioned.  
'My sister won't allow it.' He said. 'She wants you all to herself.'  
'I'm afraid of her.' I admitted.  
'And not of me?' He asked.  
'No.' I said. Ruhan leaned towards me and touched my face.  
'Fear not, princess, you will never again be locked in this cell.' He said. He tried to calm me down but his tone was threatening.  
'What does she want from me?' I asked. Ruhan smiled evilly.  
'Your beating heart!'

I stroke him in the face with the nail, leaving a bloody cut from his forehead around his right eye. I ran out of my prison cell and quickly tried to lock the door behind me. Ruhan recovered quickly and I managed to turn the lock and back off moments before his arm reached out to me through the bars. I heard my heart beating of fear and adrenaline.  
I tried to open Iluna's cell too.  
'There's no time princess!' She said. 'You have to go!'  
'I'm not going without you!' I said.  
'Just go! The guards can be here any minute!' She said.  
'I'll come back for you! I promise!' I said. I stood up, picked up my skirt and ran. Just like four years ago but this time I would escape, I didn't want to go back to that cell. I ran through the long halls of the castle, trying to remember the quickest way out.

Left, right, right again, down the stairs, through the kitchen, down the hall left, one more hall and I would be outside. On my way to the exit I left hundreds of wondering faces behind me.  
'Finally the door!' I thought as my hands pulled the door wide open. My eyes had to use to the fierce light, just a few seconds later I saw people staring at me, pointing at me. But there behind the fruit shops I saw black knights heading this way. I had no choice, the gate was closed, and the only way out was... .I swallowed. Was through the sewer. I took a little sprint heading to the big gap in the wal, I jumped and let myself slip into the dark hole.

I gasped for air. The smell was nauseating. It took all my might not to throw up in the middle of the floating crap. At the end of the tunnel I saw a little light and I could hear the sound of waves breaking against the rocks. I went my way through the discusting sewer and eventually I reached the opening. I looked down and saw the ocean beneath me. I crawled out of the water and jumped into the deep dark sea. The water washed the dirt of my face and the taste of salt filled my mouth. I swam to the coast and crawled onto the sand. I was pantin, but I had to move on.

I heared hooves stepping over the sand. I looked up and saw a white horse standing behind me, one dark brown eye and the other light blue. A bloody cut on the neck coloured her white manes blood red.  
'You poor girl.' I whispered and I stroke the merry softly. She whinnied. (-.- this is what the transalater gave me) I climbed onto her back and she ran to the old evergreen forrest.

We reached the edge of the swamp that used to be the evergreen forrest. I stepped of the merry's back.  
'You can't come with me through this swamp.' I said looking at the black dead field. I turned around and looked the merry in her eyes.  
'I have to go alone from here.' I said. The merry said nothing but she pressed her soft, warm nose against my cheek. I laughed a little.  
She took two steps backward, turned around and ran away.

I took a deep breath and started to make my way through the swamp. The ground was slippery and I fell into the mud, my face coloured black of the tar. I wiped it off still leaving black stripes on my face. I pulled up my skirt and stepped through.  
I felt dizzy of breathing the damp swamp gas. It made my sight a little foggy and I couldn't concentrate on what I was doing. Every step felt like a hundred mile journey, and the thought of resting passed my mind several times.  
I slapped myself in my face and I stepped through. I couldn't stop now, if I would the ground would suck me down to the bottom of the swamp. And I certainly didn't want to die after I managed to escape from my cell. When I finally reached the edge of the dark forrest I heard horses behind me. I turned around and saw Ruhan and his man, they forced their horses to go through the swamp. Three horses got stuck in the mud and sank down to the bottom, the man on the horses made it out of the black pools.  
I didn't hesitate a moment and ran into the dark forrest, scratching my face on the sharp thorns of the bushes. I'd prefer to get lost in the dark forrest then to end up as one of Natsumi's victims. The Idea of my heart in Natsumi's hand scared the hell out of me and gave me the courage I needed to keep running.

I tripped and fell into a bush of black mushrooms with light green dots. The green dots lighted and spew some sort of dust in my face, I coughed. I stood back up but the forrest had changed. The black trees seemed to be taller and the branches looked like claws. I almost lost my balance and clasped onto a thick branch, it felt slimy. I didn't dare to look, I knew how the skin of snakes felt like, but I did. I looked and I screamed my lungs out of my body when I saw snakes crawling over my hand, one climbing up my arm. I grabbed the snake and threw it against a tree trunk.  
'What's happening?' I whispered to myself.  
I heared twigs crack behind me, I turned around and saw a man with a tanned skin, brown eyes and spiky brown hair. I recognized him as one of Ruhan's man, I didn't knew his name but I didn't want him to catch me.  
'THIS WAY!' He screamed.  
I ran as hard as I could deeper into the dark forrest. When I thought I put a big distance between me and the queens brother I allowed myself to slow down my pace. I was exhausted, my stomache hurt and I couldn't breath properly. I bumped into a tree and it seemed like a dragon with black wings unfolded itself from the bark, it roared in my face and it's claws tried to cut my face. I protected my head with my arms and ended up with a few cuts on my arm. One of the cuts was deeper than the rest and it bleeded heavily. I ripped a piece of cloth of my dress and wrapped it around my arm. The cloth turned red immediately, but the blood didn't drip of the fabric. Not yet. I wrapped another cloth around it, the cloth absorbed the last blood that came from the cut.

I was exhausted from my escape, from jumping of cliffs, from passing a swamp, the dust of the mushrooms burned in my throat and I coughed again. I leaned against a big tree and I sat down on the ground. Before I knew it I had closed my eyes and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Me: The end of chapter 4. **

**...**

**Me: Owh... was it that bad?**

**Aoi: No... It's just... I'm still in the middle of the story.**

**Tenma: Now I understand what you ment.**

**Me: So... It wasn't bad? Not terrible?**

**Kirino: Why don't you ask the people who read this story?**

**Me: Please REVIEW! I want to know if the story is good!**


	5. Clash of Queens

**Me: Ohayo mina-san! Sorry it took so long, I went on a short four day vacation, but here's the fifth part of 'Blue eyed Snow white'. This part is called 'Clash of queens' It's a sort of bitchfight between Queen Natsumi and Queen Aki. Not really spectacular, but I wanted Aki to appear in te story!**

**Aki: Q..Que..Queen?!**

**Me: Mhm! *nods*. Aki Queen of Gehena, the island of peace and wisdom.**

**Aki: And where are Natsumi-san and I going to argue about?**

**Me: You'll see. Just listen! Taiyo-kun, Kinako-chan would you guys like to do the disclamer?**

**Taiyo: Sayuri doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO.**

**Kinako: Or the movie 'Snow white and the Huntsman. Cheese mina-san, please enjoy!**

**Me: And review PLEASE!**

**Me and Kinako: CHEESE!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**- Normal P.O.V. -**

Eriduta is one of the nine kingdoms (Eriduta, Edenkami, Raimon, Ni-Tsu Kuni, Nihil, Ongaku, Gehena, Kharidian and Laodamea) of Asgarnia. Long time ago, in the time of the first kings, the lands were one big cotinent called Pandaria. Pandaria had only one neighbour land called Nightland. A wizard in nightland called eternal darkness over the land so the enemy-army couldn't see where they were going, the people of Nightland got the abillity to look in the darkness. But before the wizard could break the spell, he died and no one else was able to undo the spell. So that's why it's called Nightland.

Centuries long, the people in Pandaria lived in peace and harmony. In the year of King Génueé and Queen Medina, the King of the country Raimon started the very first war. For fifteen years long Nihil and Raimon were fighting for the might. On the sixth of Januari the army of King Génueé broke through the defense of Raimon.

**- Ariana P.O.V. - (mom of Natsumi)**

'Just two more sips Natsumi, the spell must be completed.' I said. 'You're beauty is all that can save you. This spell will make your beauty your power and protection. By first blood it is done. Here, drink! Drink!'  
She obedientely drunk the last few sips of the potion made of her blood. She looked at me with fear in her eyes.  
'Come here.' I said and I spread my arms, she crawled to me and I closed my arms around her. I held her close and stroke over her soft hair. I whispered to her it would be allright, that everything would be fine. I cried, warm tears rolling down my cheeks.

'But remember, by fairest blood, this spell can be undone.' I said before the quards came in and pulled Natsumi out of my arms. She screamed to me and tears escaped from her eyes.  
'Be strong Natsumi.' I yelled. 'Ruhan take care of your sister.'

The last thing I saw was a guard with a long sword in his hands sliding through my chest. I fierce stab of pain and then... nothing. I fell into a deep sleep never to wake up again.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**- Aki P.O.V. -**

I stepped of the ship onto the land of Eriduta. The once so green land of Eriduta. 'It's nothing more but death ground.' I thought.

'Get the horses ready.' I said to Meyia, my best friend. A few minutes later four horses were ready to go. Meyia and two of the three guards stepped on the horses.  
'My queen.' One of the quards held up his hands to help to get up the horse's back. I shoke my head and turned my face to the dead woods. I was waiting for someone.

For half an hour nothin interesting happened, but finally a white figure ran out of the black forest. A snow white horse with one brown eye and one light blue stopped in front of me.  
'You took the time to get here.' I said and smiled. I rubbed the warm nose of the merie. 'Where have you been?'

The merie closed her eyes and a fierce white light filled my mind. She ran through the woods and reached the edge of a swamp. Someone stepped of her back and told her to leave. The figure was small and had long blue hair and a pale skin. She didn't need to turn around to know who she was. I recognized the little girl. I was at her birth, I even held her for a few seconds. Haruna was my best friend.

'You helped the kings daughter.' I muttered.  
'My queen we have to go.' Meyia said. I nodded and stepped onto the merie her back.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**- Natsumi P.O.V. -**

So Aki was in Eriduta. She finally found me. I grinned. How long had it been since I last saw her. I didn't know, I didn't care.  
'Your highness, the queen of Gehena is here.' Endou said and bowed deep.  
'Bring them to the throne-room.' I said.  
'Hai.' He said and bowed one more time an closed the door behind him. That's were Aki came for. I laughed, she never forgot anything now did she.

A few minutes later I sat down on my throne. Waiting for Endou to bring them in. My hands were shaking a little, but I would never admit that I was nervous. Finally the doors opened and Endou and my "guests" entered the room.  
'My queen.' Endou said and bowed a little. Aki looked at me, angre in lighting up her eyes.

She didn't change a single thing. Long dark green hair in a long, very long, braid, her eyes were the same colour. Aki was tall and skiny, she wasn't wearing a dress. She was wearing a lavendary skirt and her chest was covered by armor, the silver armour of Gehena, bare arms, black gloves and long boots reaching her thigh. A long powerfull, and with magic protected, sword was hangin on a silver belt. A sheet of silver arrows on her back and a dark wooden bow in her right hand

'Leave.' I ordered. 'All of you, except Aki.' They all left the room, the door locked. Silence filled the room.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**- Normal P.O.V. -**

Non of the queens were aware of the time, it seemed like they both had turned into stone. After God knows how long Aki finally brok through the painfull silence.

'What did you do?' Aki asked.  
'What do you mean?' Natsumi asked her back.  
'You know what I'm talking about!' She almost yelled at me, her voice was filled with anger. 'You destroyed half of Gehena, you killed half of the population and you brainwashed my husband!'  
Natsumi grinned.  
'So?' Natsumi asked innocent.  
'So you can't go on with this unpunished.' Aki said. 'You'll pay for what you've done.'  
'Oh will I?' The queen of Eriduta started to laugh like crazy. 'Go ahead and try.' She stood spreaded her arms waiting for Aki to do something.

When Aki didn't reacted she just laughed even more and a red glow appeared around the Queen of Eriduta. She was about to cast a powerfull spell but Aki interupted her and raised her left hand, palm up, and a soft green force appeared in it. She muttered a few words and threw the pulsing magic to Natsumi.  
Natsumi did little more than blink as the green magic exploded and formed a magic barrier around her. Her right hand touched the barrier, a powerfull force kept her from escaping. Natsumi smiled and a black force broke the cage.

'Not bad.' She admitted and the smile disappeared from her face. 'But it's not good enough.' Natsumi only closed her eyes and Aki was blown back by an unknown force. Her back hit one of the eight stone pillars and she sank to the ground. She caughed three times, stood up and blew another green bal at me soon followed by a silver arrow from her bow. The arrow and the magic fused turning into a poison green arrow pointed at Natsumi's hart.

'Henaratus beataro!' Natsumi yelled and a red barrier protected her for the arrow. The moment the arrow hit the forcefield it disappeared into a black hole. The forcefield disappeared and Aki pulled of another arrow, it blew the crown of Natsumi's head. The black crown broke when it fell to the ground, only the blood red gem in the middle of the crown didn't break into thousand little splinters. Natsumi grabbed the gem and casted another spell. The black shards fused into ten big black knights. Natsumi chanted another spell and the red gem fired a deadly looking beam to Aki. She managed to get out of the way before the beam would've stopped her hartbeating.

The beam hit on of the pillars and it crumbled to thousands of shards. Aki grabbed her chance and casted the same spell as Natsumi. She had to go Natsumi was to dangerous to face alone.  
'Aratogunai Hemalifa Toneride.' She chanted and the shards fused into eleven knights. She heard the stone hartbeats pounding in her ears and their thougts of protecting the person who created them. She ordered them to form a blockade between her and Natsumi. They immeadiately reacted and they formed a stone wall. The eleventh soldier broke the door and Aki ran out of the throne room into Endou's arms.

'Mamoru?' She whipsered. She saw the emptyness in his eyes. She saw her guards on the ground covered with blood, chained and unconscious. Meyia was missing. She expacted Mamoru to chain her like the rest of the soldiers or imprison her or waiting for Natsumi to break through the stone forces or even worse. But Endou didn't move an inch, he didn't say anything, he didn't even blink. She couldn't help it but she leaned in closer and hid her face in his chest, searching for the strong and fierce hartbeat of herhusband.  
Endou tensed up, but did nothing.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**- Endou P.O.V. -**

She buried her face into my chest. Wait she did what? A short flashback filled his mind

_He was sitting in a field in summer air, the strong scent of lilies and jasmin filling his nose. The blosom tree's were in bloom, they were all year, and the little blossom leaves fell down into her hair. The soft pink of the blossom matched her perfect forrest green hair. Her smile lit up her face as I stroke her cheek with my hand._

_'I love you Mamoru.' She muttered and she burried her face into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her.  
'I love you too Aki.' I said._

I blinked a couple of times. I was confused, I knew this woman but she was a total stranger to me. Another flashback crossed my mind.

_'Do you, Endou Mamoru, take Kino Aki to your lovely wedded wife until death?' The priest asked.  
'I will.' I said. 'With all my heart.' She smiled warm at me, tears appearing in the corners of her eyes.  
'Then I declare you two husband and wife.' He said. 'You may kiss the bride.'_

_I leaned forward and kissed her soft pink lips. She kissed me back and I swear I saw fireworks. _

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Kariya: And suddenly Katy Pery was there and started to sing the song 'Fireworks'. *laughs***

**Me: *hits Kariya and he knocks out* SHUT UP MASAKI I WASN'T FINISHED YET!**

******-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

(still endou p.o.v.)

I woke up from my flashback and saw Aki staring at me, tears in the corners of her eyes. I leaned forward and kissed her, I felt my hart beating again and all the colours Natsumi had sucked out of my world returned and I could hear the birds singing in the tree's. Aki kissed me back, I laid my right hand onto her neck and pulled her even closer.

'I love you Mamoru.' She cried.  
I smiled warm at her.  
'I love you too Aki.' I said. And that moment Natsumi broke through the stone blockade.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Me: NOW I'm finished.**

**Aki: ...**

**Me: You liked it Kino-san?**

**Endou: I certainly did.**

**Me: Arigatou mina-san for reading.**

**Kinako: CHEESE mina-san please reviev.**

**Me: Next chapter wont be there soon. I want to write some other stories but I wont let this one unfinished. Promise!**


	6. The Huntsman

**Me: Sorry for not updating this story. I started with a Beta x Alpha story and then a Beta x Gamma story and then another one and another one. And I kind of forgot this one... ehehehe.. Ok the story. It's called 'the huntsman'**

* * *

**- Shuu P.O.V. -**

Something warm drips from my forhead on the ground, I smell.. somthing rusty, it's bitter. I try to open my eyes, but I saw nothing. It was dark in here. I try to get up but a fierce stab of pain on my forehead makes me groan and fall back. I gasp for air. I'm panting. The warm liquid streams over my face, I lick my lips.

'It's blood!' I thought. 'I'm bleeding!' I close my eyes and frown, trying to remeber what happened. But I can't. It's like someone build a big wall in my head, provoking me from knowing what's locked up behind it.

The sound of footsteps in the distance caught my attention. My intuition told me to stay still and shut up. The footsteps came closer a soft orange light filled the room and I observed my environement. One look was all I needed to know that I was in a dungeon. A skeleton trapped in chains was enough to make me realise.

'Wake up brat!' Growled an unhuman voice. The man kikked me and dropped a tray with food on my head. The man left again, but he left the torch. I took some of the food and tried to eat it. But the questions piled themselves up in my mind.

'Why was I here? How did I get here? What happened? Why is there some sort of wall in my head?' Those were the questions. 'What do they want from me?'

* * *

**- Natsumi P.O.V. -**

'My Queen?' Asked Ruhan.

'Yes?' I replied.

'We have the prince.' He said.

I smiled. 'Good!' I said. 'Now we have our hunter. Bring him here!'

'He's wounded.' Said one of the guards.

'Are you disobeying?' I asked angrily.

'No! No my Queen.' He stuttered. 'I'll go get him right away!' He left

I sighed of frustration.

'Please remind me to kill him.' I said to Ruhan. 'Litteraly, he seems like a threat to me.'

'I'll make sure someone looks after him.' Said Ruhan.

'We don't want a traitor in our middle now do we?' I asked.

Ruhan grinned and left.

A couple of minutes later they brought the prince. His face was pale, but the right side of his face was red of blood. His eyes were half closed, but I could see they were dark blue, just like his hair.

The made him sit on his knees in front of me. He looked at me with those half conscious eyes. I touched his temples. The boy gasped for air, his eyes widened and they looked into mine. I closed my eyes and softly chanted a mind controll spell. If I could block the conection from his heart to his head, I would block out the rebellion feelings in his heart. I felt some of my power flowing into his head. The boy strugled, but it was too late. His free will disappeared and so did his feelings for Snowwhite.

I released his face. The boy was unconscious.

'I.. is he dead?' Asked the guard.

'He's not.' Answered Ruhan. The boy opened his, now pitch black, eyes. He stood up with a confused expression on his face. He opened his mouth.

'I'm sorry but... Where am I?' He asked.

'They say you're one of few who has ventured into the Dark Forest.' I said, totally ignoring his question. He looked into the distance for a second.

'Aye.' He said.

* * *

**Me: The mind controll works like this: If you cast the spell on someone you're the boss of his mind, which makes you able to erase and create memories. Just like Endou Mamoru, she didn't really brainwashed him. She erased his memories of Aki and Gehena and replaced them with memories of being a guard. That's what made him so obedient. But at first the person has to remind all of those 'new' memories. Like a short flashback, like when you almost die and you see your whole life passing by, it's like that. And like last part, those memories can come back.**

* * *

'One of my prisoners has escaped there.' I said.

'Then he's dead.' Said the boy smiling.

'She.' I corrected him.

'Then she's certainly dead.' He replied.

'I want you to find her and bring her to me.' I said.

'Why is she of such value to you?' I asked.

'That's non of your concern.' I said.

'What if I refuse?' He asked. In form of an answer all my guards pointed their swords to him.

'Is that clear enough?' I asked. He nodded. 'Now.. will you go after her?'

'Yes, my Queen.' He bowed and left. I smiled. 'Soon I will be young forever.' I thought.

* * *

**Me: Sorry for the short chapter. But the next chapter wont take so long to write, promise.**

**Beta: Please review!**


	7. Hunting down

**Me: Ohayo mina-san! Here's the seventh part of "Blue eyed Snow white". And again sorry it took so long to update.**

**Aoi: I have one question.**

**Me: What is it?**

**Aoi: You said Tsurugi would be the huntsman, but now you made Shuu the huntsman.**

**Me: That's no question, but yeah I changed my mind about that. Anyway, who wants to do the disclamer?**

**Tenma: I will, Akemi-senpai doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone or the characters or the movie 'Snow white and the Huntsman'.**

* * *

**- Aoi P.O.V. -**

'Ouch, owh my head.' I thought while rubbing my head. I looked around and was kinda surprised that I didn't see the nightmare I saw only three or four hours ago.

*krts* (or whatever sound a twig makes when someone stands on it.)

I held my breath and looked around, searching for the thing that made that sound. I couldn't see much because of the fog that was hanging in the forest. I stood up and quickly hid behind a big log, I took whatever sharp thing I could find and tried to listen to the footsteps someone was making.

* * *

**- Shuu P.O.V. -**

_'There's one last thing.' Said the Queen to me. She gave me a little bottle with some sort of black syrup in it. 'As soon as you find the girl, make her drink this.'_

_'What is it?' I asked while staring to the dark, thick liquid._

_'That...' She said slowly. 'Is none of your concern.'_

_'Just like the value.' I thought. Whatever I tried, the Queen refused to tell me why her prisoner was so special._

I stared to the liquid again.

'She wont be that stupid to drink, right?' I thought. 'Everything that dark is asking for trouble.'

*snap* (again, or whatever sound a twig makes when someone stands on it.)

'She's close.' I thought. I pulled a little knife out of my belt and searched for my prey. It was quiet for a while, until I saw a pair of saphire blue eyes looking at me from behind an old tree. She gasped for air and started running now she knew I had seen her.

'Aoi?' I thought and the memory of her filled my head, right after that the iron wall in my mind fell over the picture and I forgot it straight away. I ran after her, in less than ten seconds I was running right behind her. 'If I hit her with my knife she would be dead.' I thought. 'But the Queen wants her alive.'

She surprised me when she grabbed a branch and threw it in my face. I had to stop because the sharp twigs poked my eyes. I blinked a couple of times, between the blinkes I saw her a couple of metres away from me. Suddenly the voice of the Queen filled my head.

'Don't let her escape!' Said the voice.

I grabbed my knife and ran after her again.

* * *

**- Aoi P.O.V. -**

I hear his footsteps behind me again. I started to panick, I was allready exhausted. I was panting and my lungs were aching. It wouldn't take long before I had to stop. I felt his hand closing around my upper arm, he stopped me and threw me to the ground. I stood up and spat the dirt out of my mouth, I turned around and quickly stopped the blade of the knife.

I fidgetted the blade out of his hand and pointed it at his chest.

'Hey! What the hell is going on? Why does the Queen wants you dead?' The man asked. He looked confused.

'She wants everyone dead!' I spat the words in his face. 'All of us!'

'Than what makes you so damn valuable?' He asked. I saw a dark shade in his eyes and before I knew it he had the knife pointing at my heart.

'You should know!' I said angrily. 'You're the one hunting me!'

'She didn't told me.' Was all he said. 'And maybe she was right not to tell me.' He lifted the blade a little, he pushed me against a tree.

'No! N..no please don't kill me!' I begged.

* * *

**- Shuu P.O.V. -**

'Are you actually begging?' I asked and laughed. 'That's a good one, but you wont fool me with tears.'

She tried to free herself from my grib.

'You're not going anywhere.' I said. I blew on the horn the Queen gave me. 'Her brother can be here any minute.'

'No you don't understand!' She said, her voice was nothing more but a whisper. 'You have to let me go.'

'And then what?' I asked. 'Get myself killed?'

'You could come with me.' She said.

'Where to?' I asked, her idea of escaping from the iron grib of the Queen seemed to enjoy me. I remembered the freedom but the wall fell back.

'The Duke's castle!' She said. 'There's an army there.'

I laughed.

'They're nothing more but a bunch of farmers and milkmaids with pitchforks.' I said laughing. 'No really, I know sheep that have more fight in them.'

'At least they have an army.' She said stern. 'And a will to fight. That's enough for me.'

'Not that you'll ever see it.' Said a man's voice.

I didn't need to turn around to know it was Ruhan.

'Didn't you trusted me with my task or something?' I asked bolt and smiled.

'My sister doesn't like taking risks when the price,' He pointed at the girl. 'is that valueble.'

'Seems fair enough to me.' I replied.

'No please!' The girl begged, she seemed terrified.

'Shut up!' I hissed.

'He'll betray you.' The girl said.

'I said shut up!' I yelled.

'He will!' She said.

'Hand her over huntsman!' Said Ruhan, the undertone in his voice said he was getting impatient.

'Than what do I need to do with this?' I asked and showed him the smal bottle.

'I don't care what you do with it, just HAND HER OVER.' Ruhan hissed.

'NO!' Yelled the girl and she wrestled herself out of my grib and she ran further into the forest.

'GET HER!' Yelled Ruhan to his men.

'NO! This is my task, I'll go after her!' I said stern.

'We'll go get her!' Ruhan said with an evil grin. 'You failed huntsman, you know what my sister does with those who fail.'

'I haven't failed yet!' I said, and I ran after the girl into the woods. I heard Ruhan laugh.

* * *

**Me: Sorry again for the short chapter, and for the mess in this one. Look out for the next one!**

**review? :D**


	8. Way to freedom

**Me: Hi guys sorry for not updating in forever!**

**Kinako: I thought you had abandoned us.**

**Me: GOMENASAI!**

**Tsurugi: Jeez, just start already!**

**Me: Ok mister grumpypants!**

**Tenma: Sayuri-senpai doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone or the characters.**

* * *

**- Natsumi P.O.V. -**

Ruhan returned sooner than expacted.

"What happened in the forest? Where's Snow?" I asked.

"It seems like our 'ex-prince' let her escape and is still going after her." He said.

"What?!" I yelled. "He let her escape! Then maybe it's time to send our professional."

"Another huntsman?"

"More like..." I paused. "a slayer."

"You want him to kill the princess?"

"Ofcourse not!" I snapped. "I need her heart! No, I want him to slay each and everyone who wants or even tries to protect her."

"I'll call him to the palace, but what do you want to do with the prince?"

"We'll let him forget anything he knows." I replied. "His old and new memories will be erased, he'll turn into an empty shell, totally disabled from doing anything but breathing." I grinned at the thought of our little prince suddenly falling, lying on the ground like a helpless little baby, beggin for help but unable to do so. "Bring Beta."

"I will." Ruhan said and left.

"Ruhan." I thought. "Gouenji-kun, how long has it been since you've forgotten everything about me?"

* * *

**- Shuu P.O.V. -**

"Where did she go?" I asked myself. I walked down a little path, the earth had turned into mud because of the rain. That's when I saw a small footprint in the mud.

"Princess you really don't know how to flee." I said grinning. Her footsteps leaded to the southern part of the forest, which ment that she headed to the river. And there was only one way to get to the other side. "She wont survive a troll-atack." Flashed through my mind before I started running after her.

* * *

**- Aoi P.O.V. -**

I stopped for a little while to catch my breath, I was panting, trying to ignore the sharp pain in my side.

"Being imprisoned for ten years really isn't good for your condition." I thought.

After a little while I told myself to keep going, so I kept walking and that led me to a broad river. The water was streaming fast and had a black colour, swimming was no option in this case. I looked to my left and then to my right. Just a little down the stream was a bridge. I picked up my dress and started running towards it. But as soon as I reached it the huntsman appeared out of the trees and blocked my way to freedom.

I gasped for air and didn't know how fast I had to stop running. But he ahd already heard me, he turned his face into my direction and I looked into his pitchblack eyes. He grinned when he saw my facial expression.

"Well, look who's there," He said. "If it isn't our runaway princess. Trying to escape again?"

"Trying to catch me? Again?" I replied boltly. His grin made place for an arrogant smile.

"Ok," He said. "Then try to get across that bridge, if you fail you come with me to the palace."

"And if I succeed?" I asked.

"I hardly doubt that, but, if you succeed I'll stop hunting you and come with you on your way to freedom."

"Fine." I snapped. I took a few steps towards the bridge. "How hard can it be?" I thought. I was standing in the middle of the bridge, turned around and looked at the huntsman. He was looking a little worried.

"What's with that expression?" I thought. And that's when the stone underneath my feat started rumbling. A deep crack appeared and I took a few steps back. The grack kept on growing and eventually a giant, stone arm released itself from the rest. The rest of the body followed soon after that. I stood face to face with a troll. He roared in my face and raised his colosal arm, ready to strike.

"Hey!" Yelled the huntsman's voice, distracting the troll so I could crawl away from it. He stood in front of me, as if to protect me. "Take someone from your own kind!" He yelled before smashing his sword into the troll's arm. It cried out it's pain and threw the huntsman aside. He fell in the river and slowly made it to the riverbank. He coughed a few times.

The troll walked over to the huntsman and once again raised his colosal arm. I ran to the huntsman.

"NO!" I yelled, obviously surprising the troll. It hesitated a moment but roared once more in my face, making me fall on my ass. I gasped for air when I looked into his eyes, they had almost every colour in them. It started with purple changed into blue into green into gold and eventually brown. They looked so human.

The angre disappeared out of his eyes and he seemed to relax a little. I stood back up and even managed to smile. For some reason the troll smiled back, turned his abck to me and took his place in the bridge again.

"Well that was just weird."

"I guess it is." I replied. "Any way.." I turned around and smiled victoriously to the huntsman. "A deal is a deal, I managed to cross the bridge so that means I'm free to go."

"That's true, and I never breake the promises I make so... Princess, you're free to go." He said and smiled before his face darkened.

"You are too." I replied. "Remember? You would join my way to freedom."

He frowned. "I'll never be free!"

"Why not?"

"God made you to be free, I'm ment to serve."

"That's not true." I said, suddenly feeling sorry for him. "God made us all to be free, you just need to see it yourself."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'll never be free if I get lost in this world I haven't seen in ten years anyway." I said shrugging. "So yeah I'm sure."

* * *

**Me: And that's how their journey continued.**

**Sorry if it's very bad, I was very bored :P.**

**Reviews?**


End file.
